


Kleptomaniac

by netya99



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall Horan, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are Childhood Friends, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netya99/pseuds/netya99
Summary: A kleptomaniac is a person who is afflicted with kleptomania, a compulsion to repeatedly steal something (or in rare times: someone.)„He always steals you from me. He did it when we were children, when we were teenagers, and he does it now. And always when I almost convinced you to give in. When you almost became something that you fought against your whole life. You almost became mine.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Kleptomaniac

It all started when Jay couldn’t figure it out, how to take care of the 2 years old child of hers. She had to sacrifice something: her relationship with her son in his first years of his life, or the dream that she had since she was 10 years old: to become a volunteer in Africa, so she would be able to help women omegas to not to become a victim of older alphas. It was such a different world in Africa: the alphas there took advantage of omegas in their most vulnarable times (their first heats after they presented, or if they didn’t have a mate with them during heats).

She had to make a decision. And she had to do it right now. Leave his son behind, minimum for one year, or stay with him in the States, and give up her dreams. Jay was a very strong woman. She fought with dozens of alphas, who tried to convince her that she won’t achieve change, because she is unworthy, weak, and just a nameless omega, who couldn’t even be a good omega for her mate so much, so that he broke their bond and left. Even though he knew, he was going to have a son, and that he was the one, who had a stable income in their small family.

He left. And Jay cried for days, but she realised, she was the only one for her unborn child now. And she had to protect him, no matter what. So she looked for jobs, that would give her enough money to raise a child on her own. See? She was a very strong woman. But this decision was the hardest she ever had to make. Of course she wasn't alone when little Louis baba borned. She had her parents who always stayed by her side, and she made an amazing friend in the hospital: one of the nurse's who was there, Anne, held her hand during the whole time Jay was giving birth. And she came in every day, to check on the two. They became best friends, and Anne just gave birth to a baby boy recently, so now she had two little children (Gemma and Harry).  
Anne was the first one to hear about the big news (like usually): Jay got an amazing job offer, okay not really a job, because she won't be paid, but a volunteer job in her dream continent: Africa. She was so happy for her.  
At this time, Jay had a well paid job at a very fancy hotel, she was the receptionist, working a 12 hours shift everyday.  
It was not easy. But she made sure that Louis got everything a child needed, sometimes more than that. Who could blame her? 

She loved her Loulou more than anything. She did everything for him. She put away money every month after payment, so when Louis turns 18, he can get that money, and go to a very good university (omegas could only get in a good university, when they had money, or a powerful family, so for Louis, there was only one option). 

Will I go, or will I stay?- she asked herself this in every hour. She wouldn't be gone for too long. Just one year. But the problem was: she shared a very special connection with her son, because the moment she saw those ocean blue eyes, she had to see it every day and night for eternity, to make sure they stayed this clear, unbroken and independent. Because she could see it in Louis's eyes, he was just like her; independent, and strong. Jay's mother told her, she could see that fire in his grandson, which she saw in her daughter's soul. 

That one single sentence made her decide: she will go to Africa, but before that, she made sure Louis was safe, and in the best environment possible. And where was that?  
I think you already know, that Anne was happy to help out her friend more than anyone.  
And what did that mean? 

Little Louis got a new friend. 

And with that, Jay was off to Africa (and called every day to check on Lou), her little baby just stepped in the Styles residence (more like crawled), and the moment he caught a glimpse of the newborn baby in the house, he immediately forgot her mother isn't with him anymore. He stopped sobbing, and pointed at the weird looking thing in the baby bed. He almost spit out his spacifier (which he only used, when he was upset, because he was a 'big boy' now), and wanted to get a closer look at him. He never saw a newborn until that day, and then Anne picked him up, and brought him closer to Harry.  
Somehow he woke up, even though he almost never opened his eyes, he just started crying.  
But that's not what happened. Louis got a chance to look at those eyes, that were so pretty, and somewhat sooo calming. 

Years after he told me thousands of times, how many things he saw in Harry's eyes.  
And how he always discovered something new.  
That day, Louis knew he just earned the bestest friend he could get. He couldn't wait for Harry to get a little older, and talk and play with him.  
What Louis didn't know about himself, is he will grow up to be a shining star for little Harry. And what happens to beautiful and shiny things? They get stolen.  
But be aware! Sometimes the wrong people take notice of beautiful things as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story! :)  
> If you did, make sure to keep checking on it, because I will publish a lot!


End file.
